This invention relates generally to an apparatus for connecting a prosthesis to an amputated limb and more particularly to an apparatus for attaching a prosthesis to the bone carried within the remaining stump of an amputated limb.
Heretofore, the most common way of attaching prosthesis to the stump of an amputated limb is by means of strap and harnesses that engage the stump of the limb. One problem encountered with such devices is that often there is not a tight, non-slipping connection between the prosthesis and the stump. Another problem encountered with mounting prosthesis to the stump of a limb by use of straps is that all of the supporting pressure, for example, when the prosthesis is an artificial leg, is transferred through the flesh of the stump. Oftentimes, such a mounting proves to be very uncomfortable to the wearer. Still another problem encountered by such devices for connecting artificial limbs to stumps of amputated limbs is the time required in securing the prosthesis to the stump.